Celestica
Celestica is the Region Pokémon Cosmic Version takes place in. It has tropical rainforests, with humid savannahs. There are many different types of Pokémon there, including Pidgey and Mantyke. There are many towns and ancient clues to the Pokémon World's past. One great place is Celestic Heights, a sacred place where Legends live... Cressilia lives at the top of Celestic Heights and grants all of the tenants of the land good dreams. Economy The market of Celestica is doing fine and has more than enough trade with Johto, another region. Celestica held one of the past Grand Festivals and also holds goods in numerous storage facilities, that are gaining the economy more money. Another asset that is stimulating the economy is the fishing going on in the south. Many fishermen from around the world come here to find the rare Gyrados migration in its finish. Salesmen have priced the sight of the Gyarados migration, making half-1 million more money for the economy. So far the economy is still thriving, with many assets boosting it. Pokémon Gyarados migrate from Sinnoh to here in a whopping 3000 Miles travel. Also, much other marine life live here, like Magikarp, Remoraid, Clampearl, and even Milotic. Donphan roam the mountainous region below Celestic Heights with Gliscor gliding on the valley wind currents. Mamoswine live at the highest points of Celestic Heights with Walrein in the rivers under the Mountains, being very icy and frigid. Geography The south area is tropical, with the Great Rainforest teeming with life and new medicines. The Southern Highlands are the lowest parts of Celestic Heights and have many caves. The caves turn into catacombs under the mountains, getting colder and more icy the further down they go. The central part bears the highest point (and coldest), Galaxy Peak. Galaxy Peak goes into the lower points of Rayquaza's territory, enabling the oppirtunity for capture. Also, Galaxy Peak owns a maze of Fire, Thunder, and Ice with the three Legendary Birds at the ends. Cressilia is located at the end of the Moon Maze, and grants dreams from that area to all of Celestica. The Northern areas bear Humid Savannas, with many Ground-Type Pokémon there. There is a Canyon filled with Rock-Type Pokémon at the middle of the Savannah and there are many forests with Fall-coloured trees all of the time. Celebi lives in the heart of the forest, in a windswept cave called Windy Hole. There is a desert at the Northeast part of Celestica home to Cactusfruit City. In the middle section lies huge forests of Pine and Spruce. There are seaports leading to the nearest region, Johto. Natural seaports, actually. In the Northwestern section is swampy marshes and bayous. Civilazations #SmallSeed Town #Blackberry Village #Coconut City #Gyrados Tribe #Cactusfruit City #Hippowdon Tribe #Pinecone Village #Spruce Guild #Treegap City #Seaweed Port Town #Sunflower City #Outback Town #Evergreen Village #Sunrise Town #SpanishMoss City #Stonecreek Wood National Reserves :A. Victory Road Entrance :B. Arid Savannah :C. Celestic Heights :D. Sunset Forest Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Pokémon (series)